Dusk Lobber
Dusk Lobber is the fourth plant obtained in Modern Day. It lobs explosive buds at the zombies in its lane, dealing 1.5 direct damage and 1.25 splash damage in a 3x3 area. When powered by Moonflower, it can also lob the buds in the lanes above and below it in a manner similar to Threepeater. Origins Dusk Lobber is based on ''Opuntia'', or prickly pears, a genus in the cactus plant family. Almanac entry Dusk Lobbers are shadow plants that lob explosive buds down the lane. Special: powered Dusk Lobbers lob buds down 3 lanes Lobbing comes easily for Dusk Lobber, but that's only because she's had extensive training and really enjoys parabolas. Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Dusk Lobber will fire four large explosive bulbs that land on four random tiles on the lawn, with each explosive bud dealing 17.5 damage in a 3x3 area. Strategies Dusk Lobber can be considered to be one of the most potent lobbed-shot plants, as the plant under the right condition is only second to Strawburst in terms of splash damage per second, while costing less than half of that of a Melon-pult or a Strawburst. This makes Dusk Lobber an incredibly useful weapon in both normal levels and the Endless Zones, unlike most other heavy offensive plants which are often restricted by usually high cost. The ability to attack multiple lanes also make Dusk Lobber highly useful early on, as this allows the player to secure the lawn quickly against Imp rushes or enemies on multiple lanes. This is however balanced by the plant's reliance on Moonflower and coupled with mildly slow recharge rate. This means Imitater will help the player field a decent amount of Dusk Lobbers in later levels. Dusk Lobber may seem more powerful compared to the straight-shot shadow plant, Nightshade, but each has its downsides - Nightshade deals a meager amount of group damage compared to Dusk Lobber and lacks crowd control, while Dusk Lobber's higher sun cost and slower recharge makes it harder for the player to get many of them out, and it is also much weaker against isolated targets. As such, it might be advisable to bring both, if one has enough seed slots, when Moonflower is used. Gallery ATLASES_PLANTDUSKLOBBER_1536_00_PTX.png|Dusk-Lobber's textures Plant founds v4.5.1 (3).png|Dusk Lobber's seed packet texture HD Dusk Lobber.png|HD Dusk Lobber Powered Dusk Lobber.png|Powered Dusk Lobber Dusk Lobber Costume.png|HD Dusk Lobber's first costume Dusk Lobber Costume HD2.png|HD Dusk Lobber's second costume Powered Dusk Lobber HD Costume1.png|HD Powered Dusk Lobber's first costume Powered Dusk Lobber HD Costume2.png|HD Powered Dusk Lobber's second costume Getting Dusk Lobber's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume via Mystery Gift Box Getting Dusk Lobber's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume via Piñata Party got my last dusk lobber costume in pinata party.png|Getting its second costume via Piñata Party in the Android version Dusk Lobber Card.jpeg|Endless Zone card DusklobberSP.jpeg|Seed packet DusklobberISP.jpeg|Imitater seed packet Grey Dusk Lobber.jpeg|Grayed-out Dusk Lobber Trivia *Dusk Lobber and Cactus are the only plants based on cacti. **However, the Homing Thistle could be considered a relative of cacti. *When Dusk Lobber's projectiles are reflected by Jester Zombies, they will harmlessly pass through the plants and into the player's house. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or not. *If Dusk Lobber's projectile misses its target, it will not land on the lane it is lobbed on, but rather the lane directly below it. The same happens if it targets a zombie that's in the water in Big Wave Beach. See also *Threepeater *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Grimrose Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Shadow plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants